Infiltration (Oblivion)
Overview Faction: Fighters Guild Prerequisites: Information Gathering Next Quests: The Hist Quest giver: Modryn Oreyn in Chorrol at his house Reward: None Background Modryn Oreyn tells you that the information you got from Ajum-Kajin before he combusted was not enough. He tells you that you must join the Blackwood Company and find out the secret of their effectiveness firsthand. Walkthrough Go to Blackwood Company Hall in Leyawiin (right across the street from the Fighters Guild). Speak to Ja'Fazir about joining the Blackwood Company, and he will tell you there is a mission that is starting, and you should follow him to the training area. He will give you Hist Sap Potion after a short speech once you are in the training area. Drink it and you will be "magically teleported" to Water's Edge. Kill all the goblins and then you will black out. You will then wake up in Modryn Oreyn's house in Chorrol. Speak to Oreyn, and he will tell you that your fellow guildmates found you unconscious in Leyawiin and brought you back to his house. He is worried about the villagers of Water's Edge. Head back to the Water's Edge to and you will find Biene Amelion's father alone in the town with all of the villagers and sheep slain. It turns out the Hist Sap makes you delusional, and the goblins that you killed were in fact all of the villagers and sheep. Return to Oreyn, and he will tell you that it was not your fault, it was the Hist Sap. It is time to bring down the Blackwood Company for good. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: : Modryn Oreyn would like me to join the Blackwood Company. I am to go to their headquarters in Leyawiin, infiltrate their ranks, and follow them on a mission to find out the secret of their effectiveness. After joining the Blackwood Company: : I was able to join the Blackwood Company. I am to report to the training room to prepare for an upcoming mission. When you've been given your first quest in the Blackwood Company: : The Blackwood Company has been hired by the Water's Edge Settlement to take care of some goblins that have been raiding their town. First, though, we are all to drink a potion made from the sap of a Hist Tree. After doing as you were told: : I have ingested the Hist Sap potion. I feel a strange feeling coming over me. Upon suddenly showing up at Water's Edge: : We've arrived at Water's Edge, which it seems has been overrun by goblins. I have been given the order to attack. When the last target has been slain: : The goblins invading Water's Edge have been defeated. After coming to again: : I've awakened from my Hist Sap stupor at Modryn Oreyn's house. He worries that the company will have taken the settlement and moved the residents out. Upon returning to Water's Edge: : I've returned to Water's Edge to a gruesome sight. Biene Amelion's father stands over the corpses of his daughter and the rest of the settlement. There are corpses all around--not goblin corpses as it had appeared in my Hist Sap-clouded mind, but human corpses. The Blackwood Company and I slaughtered the entire population of Water's Edge. I must return to Oreyn immediately. After speaking to Oreyn again: : Oreyn was deeply troubled by what I told him, but realizes that there was little I could have done to prevent it. He believes it is time to end the Blackwood Company forever. Category:Quests that start in Chorrol Category:Fighters Guild quests